Dark Origins
by LinkHammer
Summary: Let me tell you a story; Basically this is my version of the battle between Link and Dark Link in the Water Temple and how Link discovers the true origin of Dark Link.....plus some random stuff in-between seeing as this story is written by me!


Hiya everyone. I know you're all probably getting really annoyed at me for not updating my other stories for a while but I just had to make this. I had this idea a really long time ago but I only just remembered it recently. Of course I've modified it since my original idea so it took me a little longer to complete than I originally thought.

This is a story about how I believe Dark Link was created. Of course I wanted to make it action packed so I threw in the battle from OoT with some of my own ideas and twists. I hope that you all enjoy my work!!

______________________________________________________________

_**Let me tell you a story:**_

_It is a strange thing to find a dead tree in a stone room built as part of a large underwater temple. The tree is an opposite in everyway to its counterparts; its dead state is opposite to the life of the others of its kind. By being underwater, it is shunning the light and warmth of the sun; the refreshing nutrients of the rich earth that keep the other trees pure and alive. As such, it makes such a perfect place for two complete opposites to battle for the right of their very existence._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the heavy stone door slamming closed echoed throughout the chamber into which the young man, clad in a blue tunic, had just entered. His impossibly blue eyes quickly scanned the area from beneath strands of his messy blonde hair that had escaped the confines of the strange, long hat he wore upon his head. In his left hand, the man clutched a beautiful sword that seemed to radiate an aura of good. Strapped across his right arm was an ordinary metal shield with many scrapes and signs of wear. Hovering above his head was a bright blue sphere with wings; a guardian fairy.

By now you should know these two; the young man is Link, the hero of time and his fairy companion is Navi, given orders to help Link by the Great Deku Tree before his death.

The floor of the room into which Link had just entered was covered by water, ripples playing across its surface as the young hero stepped forward. The rest of the room was shrouded by a strange, light mist which occasionally parted to reveal small objects littered across the room as well as a tower like structure in the middle of the room. Navi flew closer to Link and whispered into his ear.

"_Link, I really don't like the feel of this room. Who knows what kinds of monsters are lurking in this mist? Also I feel a strong surge of evil emanating from that tower like structure in the middle of the room."_

Link merely nodded his head and tightened his grip upon his sword, the legendary Master Sword, before walking further into the room; there was no turning back from this point.

The strange tower like structure grew more defined as Link continually walked towards it, until finally the mist fully parted to reveal an old and very dead tree, planted in a large circle of earth.

"_Why would anyone plant a tree here Link? It just appears to have no purpose."_ Navi said in her high pitched voice before examining her charges face.

Link merely shrugged his shoulders and continued walking forward, as if to say _'It's unlikely that we'll ever know, so there is no need in worrying about it.'_ Link continued walking forwards towards the opposite end of the room, where he knew another door would be, according to the map he had acquired earlier in the Temple. The strange tree faded back into the mist as the young hero walked away from it, almost as if it were hiding until the right moment for it to be revealed again.

The opposite end of the room was drawing closer and closer. Link's pace slowly increased as a sense of wrongness slowly pervaded his senses and his desire to escape the room suddenly increased. Soon Link was running, his feet making large splashes as they pounded through the water, trying to escape that disturbing sense of wrongness.

"_Come on Link, we're almost there. Just a little further and we can continue to the next room of this cursed temple and hopefully find something that will help us find Ruto!" _Navi shouted in a sense of triumph. Her cry was cut short however, by the sudden slamming of heavy iron bars across the exit just as Link's hand was reaching for the small panel that would open the door.

Link quickly turned around, trying to spot whatever puzzle they needed to solve for them to open this door. Navi's pale blue glow lent a ghostly appearance to the surrounding fog, as if the spirits of the Temple were trying to grab the duo. One single bright beam of the glow shot backwards into the gloom, illuminating the trunk of the dead tree. No words needed to be said here, it was painfully obvious to the pair of heroes that the tree held a secret. Slowly Link walked back towards the centre of the room, his heart pounding in his chest as that disturbing feeling came back over him, increasing as he drew closer to his goal. Soon Link was standing in front of the tree, Navi's pale glow illuminating his face and giving a corpse like pallor.

Link's eyes quickly scanned all over the tree, his head moving back and forth searching for some kind of switch or lever………or enemy. Suddenly a quiet laughter echoed all around the room, the soft sound stabbing like icicles at Link's and Navi's minds. Link quickly crouched into a fighting stance, the Master Sword held at the ready. Again the quiet laughter,; seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. After a few moments the laughter stopped, only to be replaced by the sounds of someone speaking.

"_Are you looking for me young Hero?"_

Link felt a pang of fear at the sound of this voice, this terribly familiar voice that was barely used and yet all too recognizable when brought into action; his own. The laughter returned with greater volume this time as the unseen spokesman sensed the fear building in Link.

"_Should I show myself now young Hero? Do you want to see the one who will bring about your downfall? If your answer is no then too bad; you have no choice in this matter"_

From behind the tree, a dark figure emerged wearing a black tunic and strange, long black cap from which a few strands of his black hair escaped. His skin was deathly pale lending him the appearance of a corpse. However, the most frightening aspect of this figure was his eyes; his blood red eyes glowing with malice.

"_Hello Link, this is the first time we've met but I'm sure you know me already"_ the figure said with a mocking smile etched across his features.

How could he not? Who could not recognize themself?

Slowly the doppelganger walked towards Link, drawing a dark copy of the Master Sword and twirling it around like it was a toy.

"_Well don't look too happy to see me, it's not like I'm here to kill you or anything…oh wait a second; yes I am" _Dark Link said before violently swinging his sword in a lightening fast strike at Link's exposed neck.

The sound of steel striking steel echoed throughout the chamber as Link managed to bring up his own sword, just in time to stop Dark Link's fatal blow. The young hero quickly jumped backwards, preparing himself for whatever might come next.

"_Oh very good blocking there Link, I wouldn't have expected anything less from you" _the doppelganger said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

With that said, Dark Link quickly lunged forwards only to have Link twirl away and bring the Master Sword downwards in a slice aiming for Dark Link's right arm. This was quickly blocked by Dark Link's shield which was then thrust forwards at Link, knocking him backwards and making him temporarily lose his balance.

Temporary was all Dark Link needed to quickly cut a small gash on Link's exposed right thigh. Link gave a small gasp as the small jolt of pain quickly shot straight into his brain. Small droplets of warm, red blood dripped from the wound and into the clear water to swirl briefly before being washed away by the splashing of the two fighting swordsmen.

Link and Dark Link twirled and sliced; hacking at each other with no blows being landed in this deadly dance of death bringing steel. Navi continued to yell out advice to Link and helped Link maintain his focus on Dark Link by flying around the doppelganger's head whilst glowing a bright yellow. If this distracted Dark Link he didn't show it; he only continued to grin like a maniac as he continued fighting Link. Then it happened:

Link had just blocked an overhead swing by Dark Link by using his shield and then he quickly brought his own sword in a quick slash across Dark Link's midsection. As soon as the sword struck his flesh, the dark doppelganger suddenly disappeared into to water.

Link's eyes briefly scanned the water in front of him, waiting to see if there was any sign of Dark Link. Just as he slightly relaxed his guard a little Navi gave out a cry of terror.

"_Link, look out behind you!!!"_

The young Hero of Time turned around only to see the grinning face of Dark Link as he plunged his sword into Link's gut. Agonizing pain flared in Link's stomach as he quickly stumbled back, clutching at the bloody sword sticking out of his body. He stumbled and fell heavily into the water which quickly flowed over his body allowing the deep crimson blood to pool out from his body and flow around in the nearby water. Dark Link's maniacal laughter once again echoed around the room as he stood over Link gloating. Link closed his eyes as a sudden wave of fatigue came over him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was floating through grey fog with a bright light slowly coming closer and closer.

"_Am I dead?" _the young hero thought as the light soon engulfed his body.

Link emerged from the light to find himself looking at an all too familiar scene; a scene buried deeply in his memories from the easier, carefree days of his youth. Two boys, one with blonde hair and the other with orange hair and a face covered with freckles, were fighting with Deku Sticks while a girl with green hair cheered from the sideline.

"_Come on Link, you can beat Mido!"_ the girl cheered.

The younger version of Link turned to grin at the girl; his best friend in the world and future sage of the Forest, Saria. This proved to be a rather costly mistake as it allowed Mido to score a heavy blow across the top of the young Link's head.

"_I remember how much that hurt" _the present Link thought as the younger Link fell to the ground clutching his head in agony.

Mido dropped his Deku Stick as he laughed at how weak the young Link looked lying on the ground.

"_That's why you don't try to fight the Great Mido, Mr. No Fairy!!" _Mido jeered at the young Link whilst Saria urged Link to get up.

"_Come-on Link, you can't let him beat you like that!" _Saria yelled as the younger Link's eyes slowly refocused.

The first thing he saw was Mido's Deku Stick lying on the ground right in front of him. A grin spread across his young features as he slowly stood up, bringing his own Deku Stick up to the ready.

"_Don't you learn shrimp. I am unbeatable!"_ Mido sneered.

The past Link waved his finger at Mido and opened his mouth for one of the rare times he spoke.

"_Maybe you're right Mido. Maybe I can't beat you normally" _he said with the grin still on his face.

Mido, oblivious to the smile took a proud and completely comical stance. However, the past Link wasn't finished speaking yet.

"_I guess it's just lucky for me that you don't have a weapon right now while I do"_ he said before quickly bringing his left foot done to snap Mido's Deku stick in half.

Mido looked in horror at his smashed weapon and then slowly his gaze lifted to the younger Link's face to see that mocking grin. Mido screamed like a Deku Scrub before quickly dashing off with young Link in hot pursuit. The past Link managed to get a few solid whacks on Mido's backside but he was still groggy from Mido's blow and soon the other running Kokiri boy managed to escape off towards a safe hiding spot.

The next thing that young Link knew, Saria had her arms around him in a massive hug.

"_I told you that you could win Link! You're much smarter than Mido not to mention that he only got that first strike in because I accidentally distracted you!" _Saria said loudly while still hugging young Link.

"_Thanks Saria, but it was really your support that got me through that. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for" _young Link said quickly.

Saria blushed at this statement and before Link could do anything she quickly got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before quickly running off, leaving a young Link with a face as red as a tomato and a stunned expression on his face.

Then the scene faded and Link found himself floating in the grey space once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link's eyes opened to see Dark Link still standing over him laughing maniacally while Navi was quickly inspecting Link's wound. Slowly, Link rose to his feet a grin slowly spreading across his face in sudden recognition of the true meaning of his returned memory. Dark Link stopped laughing to sneer at Link.

"_Still trying to win you pathetic excuse for a hero? We both know the exact same moves and tactics, and I am hardly injured while you can barely stand. I am unbeatable"_

……"_**I am unbeatable"**_........ strange how familiar those words were.

Link's grin continued to grow and before he knew it, he was speaking.

"_Maybe you're right Dark Link. Maybe I can't beat you normally"_

Dark Link glared at Link with a look of pleasure on his face at the sounds of those words. However, Link wasn't finished speaking yet.

"_I guess it's just lucky for me that you don't have a weapon right now while I do"_ Link said before quickly slashing at Dark Link's left arm.

Dark Link raised his arm to parry Link's blow with his sword…his dark and bloody sword that was still lodged in Link's stomach. The Master Sword swung downwards in a blur of silver light, slicing through flesh and cleaving bone. The doppelganger screamed as his hand separated from his body, clutching at the stump of his once proud fighting hand, strangely drawing no blood. After that, it didn't take long for Link to finish the job with a few quick and powerful slashes that carved large gashes in Dark Link's body. The doppelganger collapsed to his knees, eyes filled with hate as he watched his nemesis draw back his arm and plunge his gleaming silver sword straight through Dark Link's heart.

Burst of dark fire suddenly flamed across Dark Link's body, his shield and even his dark sword. Link screamed as the dark fire burned away at his stomach where the sword slowly disintegrated. Slowly, the Hero of Time fell into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link found himself in the grey fog once again. However, things were different this time; instead of a bright light there was a sphere of darkness, and this time Link was not alone. Dark Link floated alongside him, but he was also changed; he looked more peaceful, his evil smile and aura stripped from him to be replaced by a calm look of sorrow. Slowly the doppelganger turned to look at his counterpart and spoke.

"_It is time you learned how this happened; how I was created. You deserve that much Hero of Time"_

The sphere of darkness engulfed the two figures to bring them to another familiar scene. Link watched as his younger self pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time; watched as Ganondorf came up behind him and knocked him down, kicking him with his armoured boots before going forward to claim the Triforce. He watched as darkness spread towards his younger self just as an old man clad in a simple brown robe appeared and spirited the young Heroes body away to a safe place in a golden glowing temple far in the distance. Link watched as the darkness came to where his body had rested only moments before with only a single drop of blood from where Ganondorf's boots had managed to cut a small gash across Link's left arm; his fighting arm. He watched as Ganondorf came back and screamed in fury at being denied the death of the young hero only to see the glistening drop of ruby red blood lying on the ground.

Ganondorf knelt down and touched the drop of blood, instantly turning it pitch black. The tainted blood slowly grew until it resembled the figure of a young boy, about ten to twelve years old. The newly created boy opened his eyes, stunning ruby red eyes like the blood before it was twisted by evil.

Ganondorf stood back up and grinned; an gut wrenching grin that radiated malice. The new King of Evil looked sternly at Dark Link before speaking.

"_I have just created you for one purpose. You are bound by my power to kill the one from whose essence you were created. No matter how long it takes for you to find him, you will wait. Now go and take this with you" _Ganondorf said before clicking his fingers to reveal an exact copy of the Master Sword, made from blackened steel.

Slowly the newly created Dark Link took up his weapon of death and destruction before turning around and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Ganondorf stood still for a moment before turning to look at the golden temple far in the distance.

"_You better make sure your so called Hero of Time is ready old man or he wont be able to provide me with amusement for long"_ the Gerudo King said mockingly before turning with a swirl of his cape and disappearing in a burst of black flame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link slowly opened his eyes as a sudden refreshing feeling filled his mouth and travelled down to his stomach. For a moment everything was blurry but soon he could make out the figure of Navi rapidly pouring a red potion down his throat. Link let a small hiss of pain as he slowly tried to get to his feet which startled Navi and almost made her drop the bottle of red potion.

"_Link you're alive!" _the little fairy cried for joy before suddenly slapping Link across the face.

Link rubbed his cheek as he looked at Navi with a look that demanded an answer.

"_All throughout our adventures you keep getting badly wounded and then I have to play the nursemaid. You worry me too much Link and this time I thought you were gone for good. What would Saria say if you were to die?" _Navi blurted out rapidly before shoving the bottle of red potion into Link's hand.

Link shook his head at how crazy his little companion was.

After a few minutes Link slowly managed to get to his feet and started walking towards the exit. For a brief moment, Link turned around to gaze at where Dark Link's body had been only a short time ago. Was it just him, or was there a small dark stain slowly disappearing on the surface of the water? And was he just imagining that the stain briefly turned a bright crimson before disappearing completely? Link shrugged his shoulders before walking across to the opposite end of the room and walking through the now open exit with Navi flying just above him. The door slammed behind the pair leaving the room silent once more; just the shifting fog and the single tree standing in the centre……a single green leaf hiding on it's highest branch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It is a strange thing to find a dead tree in a stone room built as part of a large underwater temple. The tree is an opposite in everyway to its counterparts; its dead state is opposite to the life of the others of its kind. By being underwater, it is shunning the light and warmth of the sun; the refreshing nutrients of the rich earth that keep the other trees pure and alive. However, this tree was once like all the others; it used to be pure and alive until strange circumstances forced it to become what it is now. _

…………_..Kind of reminds me of a story._

______________________________________________________________

So what did you all think? I know you're all probably saying things like _'what's up with the tree still staying there after Link destroys Dark Link when it disappeared along with everything else in the room?' _or _'at the start, why did the door only close when Link almost reached it?'. _Well I just decided that I needed a little more drama.

Also with the part about the memory and Saria giving Link a kiss on the cheek; well how could I not resist throwing in a little romance just for that extra little touch (I just can't help myself sometimes).

Well you guys know the drill; press that little green button and send me an awesome review…..or some hate mail; whatever pleases you!!

Until next time:

~LinkHammer~


End file.
